Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by hp.azkaban
Summary: What if Ron has any permition of going to Hogsmeade while HArry does? Will Harry and Hermione realize the feeling for each other?  Sirius Black is free, an he will go for Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER 1: Aunt Marge's Aftermath and the Minister of Magic (Prologue)**

Harry James Potter stood out of his uncle's house after accidentally inflating Aunt Marge's body to a giant balloon size. He knew he was his fault and that he would be in trouble because no Hogwarts' underage students are allowed to perform magic outside school and NEVER in front of muggles.

Harry, a thirteen years old wizard, was alone, with nowhere to go. Suddenly a bus appeared out of nowhere. The bus read: _The Knight Bus_, and a large humane figure appeared and presented the bus and him; his name, Stan Shunpike.

The emerald eyed, handsome boy asked to be dropped at the Leaky Cauldron where Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was waiting for the Boy-Who-Lived.

_"I'm going to get expelled from Hogwarts, damn!"_– Harry thought.

"Come in!," - Fudge exclaimed. "Good afternoon Harry", said the Minister.

Harry smiled as the minister talked about the "accident" that just occurred, and that it would not affect Harry in any sense.

_"Great!"_ –Harry knew that it was going to be a long, nice year but he DIDN'T have any permission to visit Hogsmeade, a town near Hogwarts, where he, Ron, and Hermione could hangout on weekends.

"Do you already got your Hogsmeade permission signed Harry?" , asked Cornelius Fudge, who knew that Harry was now on age for visiting Hogsmeade.

"No sir", responded Harry,

"Give me that parchment Harry", as he got signed the parchment that Harry gave to him.

"Thanks!"- Harry added.

"Oh! Harry dear, I bought all your books, robes, potions kits, enough parchment, quills, and ink." They are upstairs at room 15, said the man.

Harry climbed a few stairs and arrived to his room at the Leaky Cauldron, he knew that his third course at Hogwarts will be great.


	2. Chapter 1: Memoirs and Terrors

A week had passed and Harry now sat in the Great Hall, and after the sorting ceremony and a lecture of the Sorting Hat, Professor McGonagall stood and addressed third-graders: "As you are well aware," - the witch started " this year you are finally allowed to visit our neighbor town of Hogsemade, all of this under a simple condition: behave yourselves." As a natural reaction to the _behave yourselves _warning, all of the third graders present in the Great Hall released quick laughs and smiles. "The permission will be revoked to any who is surprised misbehaving either here inside the castle or in Hogsmeade," warned McGonagall "any doubts?" she pronounced, as the big majority of the alumni shook their heads as a response to the _speech._

Harry headed directly to his room after supper, and once in bed he started remembering the events occurred in Hogwart's Express. Al the memoirs reappeared abruptly, the dementor, his mother, everything. Harry was not aware of such foul creatures, creatures that _sucked_ happiness away, who lived upon sadness and loneliness. Harry also recalled his encounter with Professor Remus Lupin, his new _Defense Against the Dark Arts _teacher.

The boy kept thinking on he train attack for about an hour, until Ron awoke him from the trance, "Are you still thinking of it mate?" Ron asked.

"Recalling that I fainted, I'm still thinking of it!" replied Harry.

" Don't stress too much bud, Dumbledore won't let Sirius Black find you" added Ron as he now headed to bed, "Night Harry!".

_Sirius Black_. Harry have been so worried with the Dementor attack that his mind had forgotten completely Sirius Black. The first person to ever escape from Azkaban, Sirius Black was a serial murderer, who was imprisoned for being one of Voldemort's sidekicks. As long as Harry remembered, the Dementors, which functioned as Azkaban's guard, were near Hogwarts because he, the Boy who Lived, seemed as a very temptating prey for any Voldemort followed, now that He Who Must Not be Named started gaining power once again.

But even those dark memoirs and thoughts walked through his mind, the boy finally lost the battle against sleep, for his eyes were heavy and his mind tired.


End file.
